Can't Get You Out of My Head
by xXGleekFreakXx
Summary: Wes couldn't stop thinking about her ever since the Singles Night at Breadstix. Did she feel the same way? Based from 2x12 "Silly Love Songs." Wentana. ***NOW A TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Wentana has been nagging at the back of my brain ever since I watched "Silly Love Songs." I didn't want to write anything at the time, but now, for whatever reason, I found the urge to write a story. At midnight. So, yeah, here is my Wentana fic. I wrote it in about fifteen minutes. I do not guarantee amazing quality. But it was a complete joy to write, and I hope you enjoy it. R&R, please.**

**

* * *

**

"Wes?" The voice was like a hazy, annoying hiss, threatening to burst the bubble of his perfect daydream.

"Wes, you there?" A different tone, louder this time, dimming the bright colors of his vision, and yanking him back to reality. The Warbler jumped, blinking at his three friends surrounding him at the lunch table in the noisy Dalton cafeteria. He looked to his right at David, examining the puzzled, slightly cautious look on his best friend's face.

"Sorry. Did…did you say something?" He asked, glancing then to Blaine and Kurt. The two rolled their eyes, with a giggle and a glance at each other, before looking back down to their trays and each taking another bite of…whatever that was. Wes frowned, looking to David.

"Dude. That was like the fifth time you've spaced out today. What's up?" David asked, picking up his water bottle and taking a swig. A guilty look crossed Wes's face.

"Sorry, really sorry. I just…" He stopped, scrambling for words. Kurt laughed after a moment, not bothering to look up.

"Somebody's in _love_." He cooed dreamily. David's eye brows raised, and his gaze took on that of accusation as he turned to Wes. Wes put his hands up in defense.

"Hey. No way. I just broke up with Molly. You know I don't miss her." He defended himself, picking up his fork to stab a piece of salad. Kurt rolled his eyes again, slamming his hands on the table.

"Wes, it does no good to lie to me. I am the _master_. I can tell somebody's in love just by hearing their voice." The boy laughed, and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then, tell me who I'm in love with." Wes challenged, folding his hands and leaning forward. Surely Kurt didn't know? He hadn't told anyone. It's not like he had talked about her. Sure, he had been _thinking_ about her, but not even David could really tell what he was thinking about. David leaned in just as Wes did, awaiting the answer.

"A one Santana Lopez." Kurt stated matter-of-factly, smirking at Wes. The Warbler council member froze, his eyes widening only slightly.

"Wait, now how –" He began to argue, but David interrupted him.

"Whoa. How did I not see that before? Kurt, you are so right. Now that I think about it…" Kurt nodded with a smug look.

"I'm always right." The fashionista agreed. Wes snorted.

"Wait a minute. Kurt, _how did you know_?" He asked the countertenor, almost embarrassed. David and Blaine both laughed.

"Ah, so you _are_ in love with her." Blaine stated. Wes was about to argue yet again, but he stopped. Why was he lying to his best friends? The boy glanced around nervously before rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"Fine. So I'm slightly enthralled with her. Happy?" He asked, hoping this would dismiss the topic. It did nothing of the sort. In fact, it did the opposite.

"Oh my god, he admitted it. She's single, you know?" Kurt's eyes lit up. He simply adored playing matchmaker. "I could totally set you guys up." He gave Wes a devious smile. Wes was starting to get slightly irritated – and embarrassed – with Kurt.

"Okay, no. I just…she's cute. You know how it is when you see a girl you think is pretty. You think about her for a couple of days. And then she fades away." He shrugged, taking another stab at a piece of lettuce. Kurt crossed his arms.

"Okay, first of all, no, I don't know how that is. And secondly, you are far more than just slightly interested in her. Ever since Sectionals, you've had her on your mind, and all through our performance of "Silly Love Songs", you guys were practically having eyesex." Kurt laid everything out on the table as if Wes had said it straight to him himself. Okay, that was too far.

"Okay, first of all, eyesex is mine and David's invention." Wes glanced at David, who nodded enthusiastically. "That can only describe you and Blaine. That's a Klaine thing." He said with a smirk as Kurt and Blaine's cheeks reddened. "And secondly, I'm _not_ in love with her." He said yet again, but he felt the sincerity of the words slipping each time the phrase exited his mouth.

"No offense, dude, but you're a _horrible_ liar." David said, patting Wes softly on the arm and standing with his tray in hand to take it to the garbage.

"Always has been." Blaine chimed in with a grin, standing as well with his tray to walk with David. The two left the table, leaving Kurt and Wes alone. As soon as his two friends were gone, Wes put his hands on his head and sank his elbows to the table, his eyes unfocused.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He moaned. "I can't get her out of my head." Kurt burst out laughing, but was silenced with a death glare from Wes.

"Yeah, I thought so." Kurt said softly, grinning. We sighed again.

"I just…she's there all the time. I can't stop thinking about her. When she performed "Valerie" her voice was like an angel, and she's _so _gorgeous…" Wes ranted, his eyes wandering as if he were watching a movie that Kurt simply couldn't see. Kurt let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, she's also kind of a bitch. But, then again, you don't know her that well. I'll let you keep dreaming." Wes raised his eyes to give Kurt a glare, as if by insulting Santana, he had also insulted Wes.

"What should I do, Kurt?" He asked in a soft, pleading voice. "I'm going insane." Kurt laughed again, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time. Reaching down to his bag seated beside his chair, the boy pulled out his iPhone and began scrolling through his contacts.

"Got your phone?" He asked without looking up. Wes paused for a moment before nodding and reaching into his bag, pulling out an LG Remarq. He quickly went to "New contact" and typed in "Santana Lopez", hitting enter until he got to the space to enter the number.

"724-3871." Kurt read off, and Wes, fingers shaking, typed it in. As the Warbler did so, Kurt glanced beyond Wes to see David and Blaine standing a ways away, watching the two intently. He made a motion for them to come over, but they shook their heads. The boy rolled his eyes, but was pulled back to Wes when the Warbler spoke.

"Should…should I call her?" He asked, staring intently at his phone. Kurt nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, they're on lunch break. She'll have her phone out." He replied, picking up his juice box and taking a sip. Wes glanced up at him, almost nervous, before hitting talk and holding the phone to his ear. Kurt raised an eye brow.

"Hello?" Santana picked up the phone, and Wes sighed in awe and relief as her stunning, pure voice floated over the receiver. He was caught up in his thoughts, and didn't notice that she was waiting for him to speak. Kurt suddenly slapped him on the arm, mouthing 'speak!' with frantic hand motions. Wes jumped, and grabbed for words.

"Uh…yeah, hi, this is Wes. From, um, Dalton. Kurt's school? We…we met at the Single's Night at Breadstix." Oh, lord, he sounded awful. His voice was shaking, and he could barely form sentences. What if she thought he was insane? There was a brief pause from the other end, drawing out considerably long; Wes thought he might explode. Suddenly, her voice filtered through again.

"Yeah, I remember you." She replied, a hint of a smile in her voice. Kurt could just barely hear the conversation from where he was seated from across the table, and his eyes widened slightly. Santana was being nice. And slightly polite. Like a normal, kind, caring human being. Realization settled in. _Oh my god. She must like him too._

Across the table, Wes was frantically searching for what to say. Should he just say it? Just lay it all on the line? Would she yell at him? Hate him? Hang up? The time was wearing on. He had to say _something_.

"Yeah." He breathed, smiling. "Um, look, I was wondering…I know it's a bit sudden, and sort of unexpected, but…" He paused for a moment, and Kurt shot him a look from across the table. He nodded, glaring at Kurt for pressuring him. "Would you…would you want to go out with me?" He asked quickly. Oh, what had he done? In every single one of his dreams she had said yes, but would she say yes right now? Of course not! She wasn't a dream Santana! This was real!

The Warbler began to panic when she didn't reply. There were murmurings in the background, as if she were speaking with somebody. Suddenly, he received a statement very…unexpected.

"You know what? I'd love to." The Latino replied to the boy on the other end finally, her body flooding with joy. She was so glad he had called. Because the truth was, though she would never admit it, she couldn't get him out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this was originally posted as a one-shot, and will probably stay a two-shot. But I felt that I needed to explain why Santana was being so kind to Wes, and why she wasn't bitching off to him or anything. I hope my characterization is okay; Brittany and Santana are uncharted territory to me, so forgive me if they aren't perfect. :3 R&R please - I'd love to know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

"San, I can tell there is something wrong." Brittany was saying from beside her best friend at the lunch table, chewing on a celery stick. Santana shot the blonde a look. Why was Brittany insisting that something was wrong with her? Santana's reply was heated, but she couldn't bring herself to look her friend in the eyes.

"Why do you keep insisting there's something wrong?" She practically growled at Brittany, wishing the girl would just lay off. Brittany looked taken aback, but she wasn't discouraged. The blonde giggled.

"Oh, I get it. You're in love with somebody." Santana's eyes widened and she sat back, staring at her friend in astonishment and disgust. What the crap was Brittany thinking?

"What? Are you _insane_? I'm just pissed off about Puck." She replied, her grip slowly tightening on the protein shake in front of her. Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, maybe a little, but that's not what has been distracting you all day." She replied good-naturedly, smiling brightly. Santana glowered at her again, but didn't reply.

What did Brittany mean 'she was in love'? Santana never fell in love. Sure, she made out with a guy a couple of times, or went on a date with him, but she had never had a steady relationship. And of course, she never wished to. It was much easier to just have one night stands. No complicated association with someone to hold onto and keep up with.

_Santana, be completely honest with yourself._ She had to remind herself. She had been slightly distracted, it was true, but how could Brittany tell? Santana was a rock. Just because she had been thinking about this one kid at a school two hours away didn't mean she was in love with him.

Whoa. Had she just admitted that? Is _that_ what she had been thinking about? Wes? Wes Spalding? Santana sighed. This was not good. She would completely lose everything that made her a bitch if she was suddenly thinking about a boy all day.

"So what's his name?" Brittany asked out-of-the-blue, her voice curious and cheerful. Santana tilted her head with a look of disbelief that Brittany was still pursuing this, but for some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to deny anything. This was her best friend she was talking to. She couldn't do it.

Instead, the Latino turned her thoughts to why she was thinking about him. Maybe it would help her forget about him, so she could move on. Why was he so different than any other guy, why had he stuck in her mind?

She already knew the answers. She just hadn't confessed them to herself yet. She remembered everything, starting at Sectionals. He had been watching her. The whole time. _Her._ Not Brittany and her amazing dance moves, or Mike. His eyes had been locked on her. She knew. She could feel them on her, could remember it.

As she first began to sing the first lines of "Valerie", she had looked immediately to Kurt in the audience. His eyes weren't critical and judging like some of the group, but a comfortable sight. His gaze was focused on her, of course, but directly in front of him so were the eyes of a charming, strong-jawed boy. As Brittany and Mike performed their choreography, she had once again found the time to look up at Kurt. He was watching Brittany and Mike. But the boy in front of him was still watching her.

During the Singles Night at Breadstix, Santana had been feeling incredibly down. Puck was being a jerk, everyone hated her, and she couldn't even sit with her best friend – Brittany was too busy snuggling up to Artie. So she had sat alone.

To add to it, Blaine had sang the line "Sometimes it doesn't come at all" to her. She knew it meant nothing, just the words of the song, but it had, for some reason, cracked her shell. Was she growing weak? She didn't know. But then Wes had come along, and had saved her from the misery.

The Warblers came out into the audience. New Directions and the Dalton boys were being friendly, dancing with each other and having a good time. As soon as the group moved forward into the audience, Wes pointed at her with a bright smile. It had never happened before, but at that moment, her heart skipped a bit. That was the first unusual thing that happened.

He and another blonde cutie, though not quite as charming, had circled around her table. Wes immediately waltzed up to her and put his arms around her, laughing and swaying with the beat. She had leaned into him. Her heart skipped again – the second thing that happened.

He let go for a moment, but then came back around the side of her chair, snuggling up next to her. She had laughed good-naturedly with him, but had secretly been reveling the moment. Her heart seemed to stop – the third thing, a totally new and strange feeling. But she liked it.

Three things that had never happened to her before with a guy, not even Puck. And it was the strangest feeling in the world. It made her feel…oh so very vulnerable, not powerful like she usually felt. But for some reason, she liked the feeling. Was that what it felt like to have a boyfriend? To feel completely secure, and to be able to let your guard down?

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts. Brittany had spoken again, laughing.

"San, _what is his name_? I may be stupid, but I'm not dumb." Brittany nudged her. _Crap._ How long had she been rambling pathetically in her mind like that? She wasn't in fifth grade, for heaven's sakes. Only children daydreamed about cute boys. She was losing her edge. But no matter how hard she fought it, something compelled her to answer truthfully this time.

"Wes. Wes Spalding." She murmured, not really looking at Brittany. The blonde's eyes lit up.

"No way! That cutie from Kurt's school? I saw you guys snuggling." She giggled again, raising her arms in the air and leaning against Santana, imitating how the Latino had acted with Wes. Santana rolled her eyes and shoved Brittany, but she couldn't help from laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." She muttered. "I don't know…I've just been thinking about him lately." She kept her eyes trained away from Brittany's gaze – she felt exposed whenever she talked about her feelings, and for some reason, nervous. Brittany smirked.

"You should –" She started to say, but was interrupted as Santana's slim black flip-phone vibrated softly on the table. The Latino jumped and glanced down, puzzled.

"Huh, I don't know the number." She mumbled. She was about to silence it, but Brittany stopped her.

"Answer it!" The girl cried, gesturing to the phone. Santana tilted her head.

"Why? It's a waste of time. Probably a telemarketer or something." The girl rolled her eyes, but Brittany shook her head.

"What if it's Wes? I've had dreams like this. You talk about something, and then it happens." The blonde murmured, a mystified look in her eyes. "Better answer it." Santana gave Brittany a confused glance, but shrugged her shoulders and flipped the phone open, answering.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver. The girl tipped her head as there was a silence, preparing to hang up. What was she thinking, following Brittany's advice? It probably _was_ a telemarketer. She was about to hit "END", but just then a nervous, stammering voice answered her.

"Uh…yeah, hi, this is Wes. From, um, Dalton. Kurt's school? We…we met at the Single's Night at Breadstix." Her heart suddenly leapt from her chest, like a tiger leaping for its prey. It almost…hurt. She blinked a couple of times. A guy was calling her. And she was _nervous. _Gah, what was she, in middle school? Santana crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I remember you." There was a slight smile playing on her lips, and Brittany grinned beside her. Santana was surprised at herself. She hadn't felt the need to be sarcastic at all. Well…that was a first. There was a pause on the other line, and Santana's heart was pounding with each passing millisecond. She felt incredibly stupid, the way her heart was playing up, but she also kind of liked the nervous butterflies.

"Yeah." Wes replied finally. "Um, look, I was wondering…I know it's a bit sudden, and sort of unexpected, but…" He paused for a moment, and Santana's heart leapt again. "Would you…would you want to go out with me?"

Time seemed to shut down. Santana went into action mode, her brain running faster than normal. She held all emotions back for a moment, evaluating the situation. She liked this guy slightly. He had called her and asked her out. Evaluation done. Her heart thumped wildly. Slowly, Santana slid the phone to her shoulder and turned to Brittany.

"He…he asked me out." She murmured to her friend in disbelief. The blonde's eyes lit even more, and she clapped softly.

"Say yes!" She cried gleefully, and Santana held a finger to her lips, telling the blonde to be quiet. She needed to think. Did she want to go out with Wes? This wasn't just another hot guy trying to date her for sex; at least she didn't think so. He sincerely wanted to take her out to dinner, buy her food, and treat her like his girlfriend.

Of course she wanted to go out with him; what was she thinking? But what would happen if she did? She could risk losing her 'top bitch' status. If this turned into something more, an actual relationship, she would be on new, treacherous territory. She would feel vulnerable and, for the first time in her life, nervous, unsure, with a guy. Was it worth it?

Santana mentally laughed. Of course it was. It didn't matter why now; she had debated that enough. Yes, she wanted to go out with Wes Spalding. Yes, this was it. She was going to risk it. Maybe it was time for a change. After taking a deep breath, she found the strength to reply.

"You know what? I'd love to." Her body flooded with joy as she uttered the phrase, and Santana was surprised at herself. She had just decided to go out on a _real_ date with a _real_ guy, not some punk just wanting her body. And you know what? It was the greatest feeling she'd had in a long time.


End file.
